


together is all we need

by vvxxxu (vai_xu)



Series: of memories and love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Mental Health Issues, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_xu/pseuds/vvxxxu
Summary: When your boyfriend gets home from work and looks like all hell broke loose, you have to be there for him.Tetsurou gladly is.





	together is all we need

**Author's Note:**

> another part of my bokuroo series. again, not beta'd, so tell me when u spot mistakes :)  
> i started writing this about half a year / a year ago because i felt like shit. i picked it up again recently because it was on my mind a lot and even though it's short i hope you guys like it. bokuro is a ship that's like so close to my heart is could be my heart.  
> i hope you enjoy!

_'Cause I got issues, but you got 'em too_  
_So give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you_  
_Bask in the glory of all our problems_  
_'Cause we got the kind of love it takes to solve 'em_  
_Yeah, I got issues_  
_And one of them is how bad I need you_

 

It’s three years into their relationship when Koutarou gets home from work at 7pm, brows wrinkled, dark circles under his eyes and tear streaks on his cheeks. Tetsurou is sitting on the sofa, the plastic container with yesterday’s pasta on his lap, reading something on his laptop. When the only thing he hears is aggressive rumbling, silent swearing and then something akin to a sob, he perks up and immediately sets everything aside to rush to his boyfriend’s side.

“Kou?” he asks, rounding the corner and when he meets those round but so very tired eyes and sees how horrible Koutarou looks, every alarm bell inside him goes off.

“Kou, babe, did something happen?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Tetsurou. I can’t. I quit, fuck, I won’t go there for another day…!”

Tetsurou winces, every nerve in his body screaming because he can’t see his significant other hurt so much without hurting himself. For a moment, panic rushes his mind, as do alarming thoughts like ‘panic attack’ or ‘breakdown’ and in a rush that lasts for about three seconds he feels worry and relief that Koutarou is okay as he should have felt it over the span of a day. He clears the last few steps hastily and takes the muscular ex-volleyballer in his arms, hugging him tightly.

“It’s ok babe. It’s ok,” he tries soothing Koutarou who immediately drops everything, his bag, his shoulders and his tense demeanour, back shaking and the silent hiccups from his even more silent crying muffled into Tetsurou’s shoulders. He’s exhausted to the bones, Tetsurou can feel it and he swallows hard, staring hard into their door. He can guess what happened. Koutarou works for an advertising company as a copywriter and occasional graphic designer and their boss is an absolute fucking asshole. He isn’t at work that often, a small mercy for their team, but today they apparently didn’t have such luck.

He carefully strokes Kou’s back, one hand burying deep into his hair and lightly scratching because he knows that it often helps his boyfriend calm down.

“Wanna talk about it…?” he asks, a whisper near a red ear. Koutarou doesn’t answer immediately and so Tetsurou waits. “It’s ok if you don’t. You know that.”

He feels how his counterpart nods against his neck, breath hot and shaky against his skin.

After some time Koutarou breathes deep and steps back, looking into Tetsurou’s eyes.

“‘M gonna … change. Meet on the couch in 15 minutes …?” he asks, voice croaky and weak. Tetsurou’s heart aches, but he smiles a crooked smile and lifts his right hand to wipe away the tears on Koutarou’s cheeks.

“Yeah. Tea?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great, love you.”

Koutarou grins, lips trembling. When he passes Tetsurou his hand touches his for a moment and Tetsurou’s feelings are a conflicted mix of giddiness, sadness, anger and so much love. He watches as Koutarou enters their bedroom, watches the dark hair disappear. He kind of misses the bleach, but Koutarou decided he’d keep his natural color out of professionalism for work.

Tetsurou’s mind drifts while he makes his way into the kitchen to put a kettle on. He prepares Kou’s favourite tea with spices and lots of honey and searches their drawers for sweets or snacks. In the end he’s carrying two cups into the living room and brings a plate filled with fruit and chocolate. He hears the shower running and for a moment wishes he’d be in there with Kou but dismisses the idea. He just had a shower himself and he’d rather spend time out here on the couch and cuddle as soon as possible.

So while he’s waiting for Kou to finish, he quickly flicks through the papers he started reading before Koutarou came home and closes the laptop after keeping track of how much work he had to do later. Putting the laptop aside he pulls out some blankets from under the couch and turns down the lights a bit.

 

When Koutarou enters the room Tetsurou smiles at him, spreads his arms and hopes he looks encouraging and welcoming. His heart is beating in his throat because all he ever wants is for Koutarou to feel safe and happy, so times like this are not gentle on him either.

“C’mere,” he says softly and Kou walks over to him, lips spreading in a tired smile. He’s wearing one of Tetsurou’s shirts that are a little too tight on him and his sweatpants hang low on his hips. He looks comfortable, at least more so since he’s wearing casual clothes and could relax in the shower. Tetsurou bites his lips because Koutarou did tell him that his work environment was close to horrible lately but he must have suffered like this for some time already and Tetsurou feels a little bit bad for not realising it sooner.

With a sigh Koutarou climbs onto the couch between Tetsurou’s legs and presses his back to the chest behind him. Tetsurou grabs the cup of tea from the coffee table and hands it to him. The smile on Koutarou’s face he gets for that brightens his mood immediately.

“So … wanna share what happened?” Tetsurou asks and wraps his hands around his boyfriend while he’s carefully sipping tea. Immediately those sharp brows draw together and there’s the tension again and Tetsurou sighs and starts stroking Kou’s back again. Jesus, there has to be a lot of pent up aggression for Koutarou to react like that. Koutarou who’s always this bastion of calm, always happy and optimistic. He hasn’t seen him like that since they stopped with the competitive volleyball and it freaks him out a little that he’s witnessing Koutarou falling back into old habits.

“I think Watanabe wants to throw Kato out. You know, the nice guy from the slogan team. He says he’s underperforming. Today he came in and threw a tantrum, saying stuff like we’ll lose all our clients if we don’t work harder. I’m already working on five different projects at the same time, two of them aren’t even my responsibility. We’re all trying our best and he just … he doesn’t see it.”

“Of course he doesn’t see it, the bastard isn’t there…” Tetsurou mumbles, already mad at Watanabe for being such a shitty person and an even more of a shitty boss. Koutarou giggles weakly but his heart is not in it. Tetsurou bites his lip and starts caressing his shoulders, urging him to continue.

“Well … like I said, today he kinda lost his cool and started screaming and Kato was the only one who talked back at the time and now I think he’s got his eyes set on him.” Koutarou sighed agitatedly and turned to Tetsurou. “He can’t fire him! This man is a genius! But I feel like he wants to show us that he can and that scares me, Tetsu. Kato worked his ass of in this company. And now that he stood up for himself, for us, he gets the backlash and it could cost him his job. I hate this.”

Tetsurou nodded and cradled Koutarou a little tighter.

“I understand you, I totally do. Watanabe is horrible. You have to have a pretty cold heart to do this to a man this young.”

“Yeah! Anyways, I tried saving what I could but … it kinda was too much today. Watanabe screamed at me and told me to stay down. I …,” he says, voice breaking a little, “… I don’t want to see it all crumble even more, Tetsu. Kato doesn’t deserve this and I feel so helpless. This job is killing me. I can’t talk to anyone! Watanabe doesn’t listen to any of us and all the others are too scared to say or do anything and step up.”

Hearing this makes Tetsurou think of Koutarou as a withering flower in his work environment and the first thought that comes to his mind after looking at this mental picture is to tell Koutarou to quit.

He doesn’t, swallows instead and hugs him close. He has considered telling him to quit. A thousand times. It didn’t seem to be this critical until now though, but Tetsurou isn’t to decide something like this for Kou. He fears that after suggesting it Koutarou might get doubts and fall in a hole of insecurities and anxiety and he doesn’t want to see Koutarou even more broken than he already is. Because he loves what he’s doing, he’s so clever with words in his beautiful innocent naivety and after university he got so good at graphic design it surprised Tetsurou. He knows Koutarou would flourish in a healthier work environment.

“Babe, you’re so quiet. Not that that’s something special but I can almost hear the wheels turning, you know,” Kou then says and catches Tetsurou off guard. Tetsurou clears his throat and looks at him sheepishly.

“I’m … I’ve been thinking about it for some time. Your situation that is. Do … do you wanna hear what I think?” he asks, because in the end it’s Koutarou’s decision and who is Tetsurou to deny him his opinion on this matter if he wants to hear it.

Koutarou smiles at that and turns between Tetsurou’s legs to face him. His hands sneak around Tetsurou’s middle and he plants some feathery kisses onto his chest and neck.

“You know I love it about you that you care so much, Tetsu. But please don’t overthink on this, it’s my problem and I have to deal with it. No need for you to suffer.”

Tetsurou huffs and feels guilty. That’s easier said than done.

“I can’t simply turn it off, you know? I … it hurts me to see you like this and … there has to be a solution for this. I don’t want you to hurt yourself because you think you can take it.”

Koutarou sighs and leans back. Damn, Tetsurou thinks and asks himself, is he mad now? He certainly doesn’t look very happy, tired eyes and droopy shoulders. Biting his lip Tetsurou follows the movement and puts his hands on Koutarou’s cheek and neck.

“Bo. Bo I’m sorry.” Tetsurou sighs when Koutarou looks down and kneads his fingers against his thigh. Don’t turn your back on me now, he thinks, pleading. “I can try to tone it down a bit. Because I know that … that it’s your fight to fight, Bo, I know that, and I know you’re strong and brave and that you can do it. Please.”

He doesn’t know why there’s a lump in his throat, suddenly. He’s swallowing and biting back tears now and it’s all crashing down on him so abruptly that he has no time to brace himself. Why is he pleading now?

There are strong arms around his shoulders and he finds himself in a tight embrace.

“Now you’re crying, dumbass. That’s why I didn’t want you to worry so much, Tetsu. It eats you and you don’t even realise,” Koutarou murmurs into is neck.

“But it eats you too! And you don’t seem to realise either, idiot!” Tetsurou exclaims and tightens his grip in Kou’s shirt. “I want to help you!”

“You can’t help everyone, Tetsu.”

“I certainly can help you!”

Koutarou sighs again, agitatedly this time and suddenly they are kissing. Arms wrap around Tetsurou’s neck and hold his head in place for a demanding mouth to close around wet, salty lips. The kiss isn’t nice, but it’s what they need to calm down. Tetsurou can feel the desperate love break through him now, hands cupping Koutarou’s face tightly and kissing back hard.

“I love you,” he whispers against the lips in front of him. “So much.”

Koutarou whines low in his throat and parts his lips to let Tetsurou enter. It almost feels like they are devouring each other for some time, tongues intertwining and pressing hotly. Tetsurou feels Koutarou’s anger now, tastes it on his tongue and in the sharp pain when their teeth clink hard. It’s helpless aggression that’s not really directed towards him, it just needs an outlet and Tetsurou is ready to provide it as long as it makes Kou feel better. Kissing is an acceptable medicine in his opinion.

“I think,” Koutarou starts, panting against Tetsurou’s mouth and bringing his shaking hand into his black hair before kissing him again, hotly. After a minute they break apart and Tetsurou starts to kiss his neck, sucking marks into it enthusiastically. “I think we talked past each other, babe.”

Tetsurou only hums in agreement and bites the wet skin under his lips. A high moan escapes Koutarou’s red, swollen lips and he yanks Tetsurou’s hair harder, making him gasp against the  ravished throat in front of him.

“I think you should quit,” Tetsurou says, voice rough and teeth sharp against Koutarou’s vein.

“I know and I’m considering it,” comes the raspy answer and Tetsurou has to close his eyes because of the sudden wave of raw emotions that crashed down onto him ones again.

“I want you to be safe,” he whispers, lips trembling in a conflicting mixture of arousal and despair, fists tightening in well worn fabric, “I want you to be happy. I want you to be in an environment that brings you joy and makes you feel appreciated because you are an amazing person who deserves all of it, Kou.”

He can feel Koutarou grit his teeth and then he’s crying too, and suddenly the weight feels like it is lifted off them. Tetsurou knows then that Koutarou knows. Because he’s always been like that, perceiving so much more than he admits and can put into words. And Tetsurou loves him for it.

“Hold me,” Koutarou croaks then, and he does. He embraces him, wrapping his arms around Koutarou’s strong body and holds him tight and hopes Kou knows he will only let go when he is told to do so.

 

It’s quiet for a long time. The sky turns from purple to dark blue slowly, barely visible between the high skyscrapers of Tokyo. One of their neighbours seems to have family over, kids laughing dully audible through the walls. Koutarou has started to lightly scratch Tetsurou’s skin just above his hipbone sometime and it feels nice. Their breathing is even, tears eventually dry and it seems like the dread is finally disappearing. Every now and then they are sipping their tea, stealing snacks from the plate Tetsurou brought, occasionally feeding each other. Their embrace loosens but they wouldn’t have it in their mind to let go of each other, rather cuddling close and sharing as much heat as possible. Somehow they end up with Koutarou on his back across the couch and Tetsurou lying on top of him, lightly massaging his neck. Koutarou is humming silently, eyes closed and hands on his boyfriend’s ass. Tetsurou sighs, low in his throat, and he hears Koutarou chuckle deeply.

“Bro, I love you,” he says, hands now roaming Tetsurou’s back and slowly pushing his shirt up.

“I love you too, babe,” Tetsurou answers, lips stretched in an appreciative smile. Their legs are tangled and he feels one ankle slowly rubbing up and down his lower leg.

“You know, my muscles are really tense right now. I’m in desperate need for relaxation,” Koutarou drawls then, one eye opening to look at Tetsurou gleefully. Even with his puffy red eyes he looks utterly adorable.

“Oh? Do you, now?” Tetsurou can’t hold back the mischievous grin. “I wonder who would do you such a straining favour…”

“Don’t talk shit Tetsu, you love touching my muscles, don’t lie to me,” Koutarou says, one eyebrow quirked and a flashy grin on his face as he lifts his hands behind his head, showing off his beautiful biceps.

“Fuck,” Tetsurou mumbles, dick twitching excitedly. Koutarou must feel it because a cheeky laugh escapes his lips and he rearranges a bit on the couch to show off even more. Tetsurou moans playfully, acting like he’s really turnt on by the show Koutarou makes, which really is only so much pretending. He does have the hots for Kou’s beef.

“You’re so needy, dude. I just want you to take care me, pamper me a bit after a horrible day like this. Where’s a compassionate boyfriend when you need one…?” Koutarou asks, sighing dramatically and Tetsurou snorts loudly, pushing himself up on his arms while he pulls Koutarou’s shirt up to his chest to blow a raspberry on his stomach. It makes his boyfriend laugh, like always.

“You know I can’t massage for shit, Bo,” he says between feathery kisses after abusing the skin under his lips to produce weird fart noises. “But I have other skills that will provide the relaxation you seek, babe.”

Koutarou is still laughing when his pants get pushed down, freeing his cock from his underwear. He’s wearing the cartoon pug boxers again.

“Darling, we have to talk about your underwear choices. Those are such a turn off, like, these eyes are way too big and creepy to be cute.”

“

The day has yet to come where my boxers are the reason we interrupt sexy times, darling. And don’t fight me over cute cartoon pugs. I don’t insult your ugly lemur socks either…!”

“Socks are different, Bo.”

“Not when you keep wearing them during sex I swear, when I have to be face to face with this fucking lemur one more time when I bone you, I’ll- ah, fuck …!”

 

The couch, seemingly a little too small for their broad, long bodies, creaks every now and then when Koutarou shudders, hands fisted into the fabric below him in a try to find hold. Small moans and erratic breathing fill the room alongside the wet noises Tetsurou produces while sucking Koutarou off. Skinny, long fingers find broader ones, bringing Koutarou’s hand on top of raven hair and that’s the kind of purchase the panting man needs. Eyebrows hunch together when hair is being pulled, and Tetsurou moans loudly around the length in his mouth.  He reaches for his own cock that’s tenting his sweatpants and grabs it tightly, palming it through his pants. Koutarou’s delightful whines spark a fire in his groin and he increases his rhythm, relishing in the sounds of Koutarou’s moans of pleasure.

“Tetsu, I … please, babe, I wanna-”

Tetsurou slips off Koutarou’s dick with an obscene noise and Koutarou whines again at the loss of the tight, hot heat around his length. To lessen the suffering, Tetsurou takes the twitching cock in his hand and jacks his boyfriend off hard and slow.

“Tell me what you want,” he rasps, wet lips and breathing heavily, eyes burning like fire.

Koutarou honest to god wails deep in his throat and Tetsurou can’t hold in a wanting gasp.

“I wanna feel you, Tetsu, touch me more, need to feel you on top of me-”

That flips a switch in Tetsurou and he feels the urgent need for release, wanting to see Koutarou come beneath him. He pulls his pants down and lines their cocks together, wrapping his right hand around them and leaning down to pant against Koutarou’s lips: “Help me out a bit, would you, babe?”

He gets a moan as an answer and soon he feels another hand joining his on their dicks that are already wet with Tetsurou’s spit and their precum. Tetsurou has to close his eyes when they start a fast but steady rhythm together, leaning down to seal Koutsrou’s lips shut with his in a burning kiss. He feels Koutarou’s nails dig into his neck, and he’s sure there will be red marks tomorrow. He doesn’t mind.

“So close,” Koutarou pants against his lips when they part for a second to catch their breath, and Tetsurou licks into his mouth again, moving his hips against Koutarou’s with their rapid strokes, feeling how his counterpart spreads his legs more to let Tetsurou push even closer.

“Cum for me, Baby,” Tetsurou moans, breath hitching in his throat as he feels over closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Tetsu-”, Koutarou pants and then tenses up with a broken shout that gets stuck in his lungs and he shudders through his release in silence, mouth still open wide. Tetsurou can’t get enough of this look, drinks it all in with hooded eyes and hectic breaths coming out of his mouth, abdomen tensing every two seconds as he watches his boyfriend fall apart. Then it hits him too, and he pushes his hips hard against Koutarou’s while burying his face in his neck, moaning loudly. His lower body jerks a few times, as does Koutarou’s from still being stimulated in his oversensitive state.

“Aah …”

Tetsurou looks up the sighed exclamation and sees Koutarou smiling blissfully.

“Definitely better than a massage.”

He laughs at that and Koutarou giggles deeply. They take some time to come down from the high after their orgasms before Tetsurou stands up on wobbly knees to fetch a wet cloth from the kitchen. When he passes the kettle he asks a loud “Babe? Want any more tea?” in the vague direction of the living room and puts it on. He also grabs a pack of orange juice out of the fridge and takes it back to Koutarou with him.

When he sees his boyfriend lying on the sofa, absently smearing their spunk on his stomach with his index finger he splutters.

“You are such a child,” he muses, handing Koutarou the orange juice before batting his hand out of the way and cleaning him up. “Like a two year old that plays with dirt.”

Koutarou fake pouts at that.

“Bro. You know I love you, sperm cells and all. I just wanna be close to you.”

“Oh my god, that’s disturbing.”

Koutarou cackles and reaches for Tetsurou.

“Let me clean your hand first before you touch me.”

“I touched you in way dirtier ways already, don’t be such a crybaby.”

“Sorry that I don’t want to be covered in my own cum, Bo.”

“Keep your sass and let me kiss you, dumbass.”

Tetsurou smiles against the lips that are being pressed gently against his own and indulges Koutarou for a minute, nibbling on his bottom lip and tracing his teeth with his tongue. Before the kiss can turn sinful in any way, Tetsurou breaks it and stands up again.

“Chai?”

“Yes please, babe.”

“Keep the couch warm until I’m back, love.”

“Of course, everything for my honeypoo.”

“I love you, you dork.”

“Love you too, sweetypie.”

There won’t be a single day where Koutarou would fail to make him smile, Tetsurou thinks and prepares the tea for another cozy night spent together.

 

 _If I can't find the cure, I'll_  
_I'll fix you with my love_  
_No matter what you know, I'll_  
_I'll fix you with my love_  
_And if you say you're okay_  
_I'm gonna heal you anyway_  
_Promise I'll always be there_  
_Promise I'll be the cure_

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics at the beginning: [Issues by Julia Michaels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dqMyh4ILIg)  
> lyrics at the end: [The Cure by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp8VZe5kqEM)  
> great songs about love and relationships, give them a listen!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://vaixu.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/vaixu?lang=en%20) @ vaixu


End file.
